Eye strain and fatigue have long been recognized as undesirable consequences presented to individuals attempting to read or do close work under given conditions or in given medical contexts. For instance, an individual suffering from Parkinson's disease may experience eye strain and fatigue when reading a book since the person's hands may be shaking too much.
Other problems may be encountered by any individual when attempting to read or do close work in or on a moving vehicle. For example, when an individual attempts to read a book while riding in a car, his or her eyes will almost inevitably grow tired since the book will likely be shaking continually. On the other hand, an individual riding in an airplane, along with reading material or another subject of close work, may be shaking at a constant rate due to turbulence experienced by the plane. Similar problems may be encountered on a boat. Thus, all of these vehicular movement issues will typically affect the manner in which an individual visually perceives his or her environment, leading almost inevitably to eye strain and fatigue and possibly leading to nausea. Normally, a recommended solution for “sea-sickness”, “air-sickness” or “car-sickness” in instances such as these is to look at a perceptually stationary entity, such as the horizon.
However, a need has been recognized in connection with proceeding beyond simplistic solutions for relieving eye strain and fatigue, and feelings of nausea, in the context of vehicular movement, and to provide somewhat of a user-friendly mechanism to attend to such matters. A need has also been recognized in connection with attending to such matters, in a similar manner, in connection with medical issues that might affect an individual regardless of whether he or she is in vehicular transit.